


A Starry Night

by Khir



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khir/pseuds/Khir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping the gorilla, Clarke and Lexa make their way to an enchanting river under the starry sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Starry Night

“What is this called, Clarke?” Lexa asked, running a gentle hand over her bruised shoulder and arm. The pair had just escaped the ominous fate of pauna and were looking for a place to rest for the night. The light of the moon cascaded down against the trees, illuminating the forest as if creating a path for them to follow on the uneven ground.

 

Gazing ahead to her companion who was leading the way, Clarke glanced at the stationary arm and licked her dry lips. “It’s called a sling,” she informed, feeling leaves crunching beneath her feet and a twig snapping. “I learned how to do that when I was young.”

 

Putting a hand to her stomach, Lexa halted her movement and looked around. She turned to face the blonde who gave her a quizzical look. “Do you require sustenance?” she asked, searching her companion’s face.

 

“Am I hungry?” Clarke replied, now feeling her stomach grumble at the thought. “A bit,” she lied. They were trapped in that cage all day and she hadn’t eaten anything.

 

Noticing blue eyes glint at the idea of food, Lexa breathed out and knew the girl was hungry. She scanned the area around her and determined where they were in the forest. They would have to trek toward the river to find some adequate food to eat but she was unsure of how much further the Sky Girl could walk without passing out. It was evident she was growing tired and wary.

 

“We must walk further,” Lexa declared, waving her hand to the right. “Toward the river.”

 

Breathing out and seeing her breath, Clarke nodded. “Let’s go,” she replied, stepping into a walk.

 

Moving briskly, Lexa lead the way and would sometimes slow to allow Clarke to catch up. She enjoyed the mystery of the night, the colours of certain plants and the calm. The only ruckus was behind her as heavy footsteps made their location known to every animal that could possibly be in the area. Sighing to herself, Lexa hopped over a log and landed silently. Clarke however, came down with a thud.

 

“What do you think of the forest?” Lexa asked, hoping their voices would drown out the nuisance of inept footsteps.

 

Rubbing her forehead, feeling a headache coming on, Clarke tried to speed up to walk in line with the commander. “I think it’s beautiful,” she replied, gazing at everything around them. “It’s not what I expected. It’s better.”

 

Agreeing with the blonde, Lexa nodded and looked up to the sky. She could see many stars and flickers blanketing the black sky as if calling out to her and guiding her way. “And what of ‘space’?” she asked, pondering what it looked like.

 

Gazing up as well, Clarke hadn’t thought about that for a while. “Earth was breathtaking from the Ark,” she breathed, managing to keep up with Lexa. “Also the sun and the moon.”

 

Curious about this, Lexa continued, turning her head toward Clarke and eyes roaming across pale skin. “Do you prefer being here?” she inquired, smelling water in the distance.

 

“Of course,” Clarke quickly shot back, meeting Lexa’s gaze. “I was locked up for almost a year on the Ark, with no view. So I would draw what I knew of Earth. That was my view.”

 

Not really knowing what to say, Lexa found the information to be solemn. “We are nearly there,” she announced, now hearing the river running. “Look for small shrubs with red berries.”

 

Scanning the area, Clarke hoped she’d be able to find the right edible in the dark. Leaning down, she examined a bush but quickly abandoned it as the berry was black. A cloud managed to make its way over the light of the moon and the area became dark in an instant. Looking back, Clarke inhaled not seeing Lexa anywhere in sight. She felt a sense of panic in her heart and her eyes darted around searching for her companion.

 

“Lexa?” she called out, not wanting to be too loud. Her heart began to race, feeling alone and not being able to see very well.

 

Raising her eyes to the sky, Clarke needed that cloud to float along quickly. The forest was a daunting place to be in the dark and alone. Her thoughts spiralled to the giant gorilla trapped in the cage. What if it had gotten out? What if it came after them? She felt helpless without Lexa by her side at this point and wanted to find her.

 

Head turning left and right, the blonde couldn’t see any sign of the commander. She crouched to the ground to examine the dirt for footsteps but to no avail. Sighing, she gazed upward once more and could see the moon trying to shine its light for her once more. Wiping her brow, she tried to calm herself and took deep breaths, closing her eyes for a moment.

 

Finally feeling relaxed, Clarke could see her eyelids brighten and knew the moon was out once more. She opened her eyes and could see her surroundings with ease. Breathing out, she peered into some bushes she noticed were rustling and began to walk to the area. Within moments, she could see the commander collecting berries from some shrubs and felt instant relief.

 

“Why did you leave me?” Clarke called out, walking toward Lexa. The girl stood up and quirked an eyebrow at the blonde.

 

Not understanding, Lexa held out her palm to reveal juicy red berries. “I was getting these,” she replied, offering the fruit to Clarke. “I did not leave you, Clarke. I had my eye on you the entire time. I have no idea what antics you were up to.”

 

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Clarke looked away for a moment and then at the berries. She took a few and popped them into her mouth. The taste was exquisite. How did she not discover these before back at the drop ship? “These are good,” she commented, feeling bursts of flavour wash her mouth.

 

“Yes,” Lexa agreed, putting a berry into her mouth and enjoying the taste. These particular berries were extremely nutritious and although not filling were a good snack. “I will show you the shrub.”

 

Clarke nodded and watched as Lexa crouched and reached out her usable arm. She fingered the shrub and pulled on some more berries. “The shrub has leaves that point downward,” she explained. “There is a similar plant with blackberries but those are only to be eaten if you are…” she struggled to remember the English word. “Constipated?”

 

Eyes going wide and wanting to laugh, Clarke looked at the seriousness in Lexa’s face and nodded fervently. “I’m glad I didn’t eat it,” she replied thinking of the first berry she found. “That wouldn’t have been good.”

 

Lexa gazed at the blonde who crouched next to her and could smell a mix of sweat and flowers. She watched as Clarke also touched the shrub and examined the berries, pulling a few and eating them. “Do you feel better?” the commander asked as the blonde turned to her.

 

Their faces were close and Clarke felt a sudden flutter in her stomach. The way the moonlight hit Lexa’s face made her look stunning. The night sky gave the commander glinting green eyes that she never saw on anyone before. Pushing the thoughts out of her mind, Clarke nodded. “Much better,” she replied feeling her headache going away and her body feeling invigorated.

 

Standing up, Lexa glanced in the direction of the nearby river and then at Clarke. “I would like to wash my hands and face,” she informed, seeing the blonde stand as well.

 

“Okay,” Clarke replied as they began to walk to the river.

 

The pair were silent as they walked, not wanting to disturb the flora around them. The night was beautiful and serene, giving them a sense of calm away from everything they had to deal with. It was nice to be alone for some time and simply enjoy each others company. The noise of the river became louder and with a few more steps, the girls were at the water.

 

Gasping at the sight, Clarke had not seen this place like this before. The river was sparkling tonight under the moon as if dancing along with the stars in a reflective mirror. She noticed Lexa approach the water as if it was nothing new to her and Clarke was hesitant to follow. She felt like she needed to observe the shimmering river for a moment longer to appreciate its beauty.

 

Halting at the edge of the sand, Lexa sighed and looked down at her useless arm. One hand would not be enough to cup water to splash into her face but it would have to do. She knelt down and peered into the placid water, dipping her hand into the cool and refreshing fluid. It felt comforting and clean.

 

Watching as the commander seemed to struggle to get enough water into her one hand, Clarke creased her eyebrows and finally walked toward her. She was mesmerized with the sight before her and wished she knew about it sooner. “Do you need help?” she asked, falling to her knees on the soft sand.

 

Wiping at her face, Lexa shook her head. “I am fine,” she lied. Her bruised arm was hurting, her shoulder in pain and the motions of cleansing herself were irritating.

 

Not believing her companion, Clarke glanced up at the stars for a moment and revelled in the sight. “Are you sure?” she pressed, gazing back down at the river and lowering her hands before the water. She was thirsty and wanted to drink the fluid. In a slow motion, she reached into the coolness and put her hands together as to pull out the water to drink.

 

Watching as Clarke put her hands to her face, Lexa felt somewhat helpless but didn’t want to admit it. She looked at the blonde as she drew the fluid into her mouth, some falling down her chin and then across her neck, to the tops of her breasts. Lexa quickly looked away and then back down at her damp hand.

 

Peering at the commander, Clarke shook her head and placed her hands into the water once more. She thought about what she was going to do and took a deep breath. Lexa had only one useful arm anyway, so what’s the worst she could do? Without warning, Clarke pulled up and sloshed water into Lexa’s face, rubbing at the skin and trying to remove the dirt.

 

Eyes going wide, Lexa almost fell back from the sudden touch. It was warm yet cool and the blonde seemed to determined to continue. “Clarke…” Lexa softly said, raising her chin considering pulling away. “It’s cold.”

 

“Sorry,” the blonde apologised not really thinking about that. She dipped only one hand into the water and brought it back out, placing it slowly to Lexa’s face. It was working, the muck was coming off.

 

Struggling to keep her composure, Lexa stayed kneeling before Clarke who was now rubbing at her neck. “That is preferable,” she stated as the blonde used only one wet hand at a time.

 

“Why does the water look like this?” Clarke asked, seeing beautiful skin revealing itself.

 

Lexa thought for a moment but wasn’t sure. “It happens from time to time,” she explained, enjoying the feel of silken hands on her body. “The plants in the water, light up.”

 

Pondering the types of plants that existed in the world, Clarke was almost done removing all the dirt. “It looks incredible,” she commented, pulling away from the commander.

 

Taking in a deep breath and enjoying the cleanliness of her exposed flesh, Lexa roamed her eyes along the blonde’s body and exhaled. “You are unharmed,” she reminded. “It is nice to be in it.”

 

“Oh?” Clarke let out, pensive about the idea. “Is it safe?” She worried about the river snake.

 

“This water is too shallow,” Lexa informed, standing up. “Only some fish reside here.”

 

Clarke could do with a bath. Her hair was greasy and her body was caked in dirt. It was disgusting and she hated it. “I’ll be quick,” she stated, standing up.

 

Following her companion, Lexa looked for a suitable spot to sit. “It is no hurry,” she noted, walking to a dry sandy spot. Before she knew it, Clarke was removing her jacket, her top and her boots. Lexa swallowed and was sure to keep a straight face. Sometimes she would look away as if to seem uninterested in the undressing blonde.

 

Not wanting to get completely wet, Clarke pushed off her pants, revealing tight black shorts and creamy skin. Her bra was also black and she hoped it wouldn’t get soaked otherwise she’d be in for a freezing night. Glancing at the commander she noticed prying eyes that quickly looked away. “Why don’t you come in?” she asked, beckoning the leader.

 

Thinking of her arm, Lexa could not understand how she could go in the water. “How can I?” she questioned, raising her hand into the air.

 

Wanting to roll her eyes, Clarke walked toward the brunette and knelt down. “I’ll take off your boots and your pants and help you put them back on,” she offered, reaching out. “Leave your top on.”

 

She was so close and Lexa felt her body light on fire at the sight. If Clarke was doing it, then she should not back down. “Fine,” she drawled, reaching down to at least help unbuckle her pants. This is not what she was expecting after evading a giant gorilla and throwing a knife into Quint’s hand.

 

Helping the commander, Clarke felt slightly apprehensive about seeing the girl in her underwear. The boots came off and then she told Lexa to stand. Still kneeling in front of her, Clarke sucked in her bottom lip and pulled the material down. What was revealed were some basic underwear, a dark blue and long muscular legs. “There,” Clarke concluded as the pants were removed.

 

Eyeing the blonde, Lexa gritted her teeth and looked away. She did not enjoy feeling so helpless but wanted to accompany Clarke into the placid water. “Only up to our knees,” she stated as they began to walk.

 

The water was cool but welcoming as Clarke stepped in, watching the shimmers wave wildly around her steps. She wanted to squeal in glee but kept it in as Lexa was next to her. “It feels great!” she exclaimed, thinking even that was too much.

 

Nodding, Lexa treaded into the water until it was up to her knees. She bent over and scooped up some water to wash over her tired legs. The sand beneath her feet was exfoliating and was like a massage. “It is nice,” she agreed, turning to face Clarke.

 

Unashamed and confident of her exposed body, Clarke didn’t think twice about the commander scanning her up and down. She also bent over to retrieve some water and began to splash it over herself, enjoying the feel and wiping at her skin. She wanted to dunk her head into the water but didn’t want her bra getting soaked, so she simply scooped water and began to work at parts of her scalp.

 

Keeping an eye out for any danger, Lexa watched as Clarke bathed herself. At this point she knew Clarke was aware of her prying eyes but didn’t say anything in offense to it. Walking around a bit more, Lexa made her way to the blonde who was rubbing her face. Eyes darting to pink lips, Lexa had to stop herself and halted.

 

Noticing the commander, Clarke wiped her eyes and returned the gaze. “Where will we sleep for the night?” she asked, wringing her hair out.

 

Pondering for a moment, Lexa remembered an appropriate spot. “There was a log we passed,” she informed, shaking her wet hand. “I can sit up against it and keep watch.”

 

“Won’t you sleep?” Clarke asked, wiping down her arms, relishing in the fresh feeling.

 

Waving her hand in the air, Lexa shook her head. “It is not necessary,” she informed, not feeling tired. The pain in her shoulder would not allow her to sleep anyway.

 

Thinking about the events earlier in the day, Clarke rubbing her chin and then behind her ears. “What did you say to Quint, earlier?” she asked, not knowing what Lexa had said in Trigedasleng.

 

Furrowing her eyebrows, Lexa searched her thoughts. She did not want to reveal the information but didn’t want to withhold it either. “Attack her and you attack me,” she replied, waiting for a reaction.

 

Stopping her actions, Clarke unknowingly took a step back, trying to figure out what that meant. She could see the commander searching her face and swallowed. It must have been in terms of keeping peace and not wanting to seem vulnerable. Clarke couldn’t comprehend it meaning anything more. She had only known Lexa for a few days and with everything going on, how could there be anything more to it.

 

“He didn’t hesitate to try and kill me,” Clarke breathed, looking into glimmering eyes. There was something always being revealed by those green pools that Lexa would try to hide in every other way.

 

Nodding, Lexa began to feel slightly cold in the water. “I am,” she paused for a moment, contemplating what to say. “Glad I was there.”

 

Gazing down into the sparkling water, Clarke didn’t want to leave this place. She didn’t want to go back to the Ark or to Ton DC but she had to. For a moment, she thought of pulling on Lexa’s hand and leading her in the opposite direction of everything, but the idea soon faded when hearing a roar off in the distance. “Pauna is pissed,” she said, watching as the commander kept a straight face.

 

Staring off into the forest, Lexa narrowed her eyes and then sighed. “We must rest,” she stated, motioning for them to go. “Ton DC is too far from here to trek in the night.”

 

“Wait,” Clarke stopped the girl. She was unable to properly clean her back and hoped Lexa could do it. “My back.”

 

Nodding, Lexa reached into the water and scooped up as much as she could. Clarke turned around to reveal smooth skin and pushed her hair out of the way. Gulping, Lexa placed her hand on a shoulder blade and slowly moved across. She did not want to wet the girl’s bra and was careful to avoid it.

 

Feeling a slightly callous hand run across her skin, Clarke breathed out and then gazed up into the sky. It was a remarkable, starry night and she loved the view from Earth. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of Lexa massaging her skin, dipping down every so often to lift cool water.

 

Moving her hand lower, Lexa examined Clarke’s rear and her hips. She had the urge to squeeze the flesh but drove it away, focusing on some dirt she saw. “Does this feel sufficient?” she inquired, wiping away.

 

Opening her eyes, Clarke took in a deep breath and felt satisfied. Without warning, she turned around and accidentally smashed into Lexa who immediately wrapped her working arm around the blonde. The two stared at each other, stunned, not knowing what to do or say. Gulping, Clarke felt her body flush with the brunette and didn’t dare to move.

 

Trying to keep her composure, Lexa couldn’t even feel the pain in her shoulder anymore. Her breath hitched and her strong right arm held onto Clarke. There was utter silence, only the odd splash of water against the river bank as eyes devoured each other under the moonlight. It seemed as though even the fish around them were afraid to move, as everything came to a standstill.

 

Cheeks going red, Clarke couldn’t help but look at Lexa’s lips so close to her face. This feeling she was having was not something she expected to have with the commander but there it was. She felt her body becoming warm, her chest pushing into her companion and a hand grazing along her back. She didn’t want to move.

 

Hesitant hands began to move up along Lexa’s body, avoiding her bruised arm and managing to slide up to her neck. “Clarke,” she breathed, feeling inadequate with her sling on. “Are you okay?”

 

Sucking in her bottom lip, Clarke nodded, feeling Lexa’s fingers slip under her bra strap. That was a bold move, she thought. “I’m fine,” she breathed. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

Before Lexa even knew what she was doing, one of Clarke’s bra straps fell over her shoulders. “Apologies,” she quickly said, moving to pull away. Before she could do so, a hand shot out and kept her where she was.

 

“No,” Clarke breathed, not wanting to lose the warmth. “Continue.”

 

Not exactly sure what Clarke meant, Lexa decided to do what she wanted and slid her hand down to the bra strap. With ease she unhooked the material but kept her focus on Clarke’s bright blue eyes. She did not look down as she simply removed the cloth and hooked it on her belt.

 

Upper body exposed, Clarke was impressed with the commander. She kept her focus upward of her chest and waited for further permission. “Are you going to do it?” she asked, tracing her fingers along the water around her. “Or shall I?”

 

The internal emotions Lexa was having were intense and intoxicating. She simply nodded and used her free hand to pick up as much water as she could. Her hand was placed gently between the blonde’s breasts and began to slide up and down. The skin was sweaty and Lexa worked to get rid of it.

 

Slightly pulling away to give Lexa more room, Clarke was curious as to when the commander would actually look. She couldn’t tell if the girl was really enjoying herself or not but looking into her eyes it was evident something was going on. The motion between her breasts was getting tiresome so Clarke placed a hand over Lexa’s and guided her away.

 

Gnashing her teeth together, Lexa could feel a mound of flesh beneath her hand and then sparks erupting in her body. She tried to keep her breathing normal and continued to wash her companion, keeping her eyes ahead or on Clarke’s face. The skin felt so soft and full which caused Lexa to feel very warm.

 

Shocked at Lexa’s restraint, Clarke felt her entire upper body cooling from the water. “You can’t see what you’re doing,” she informed, gazing up.

 

“I can feel,” Lexa quickly retorted, unsure of how the blonde felt about all of this.

 

Pulling away, Clarke felt cold air hit her skin and stared at Lexa who dropped her hand. “I want you to look,” she declared, standing tall and with a serious face.

 

Breathing out, Lexa let her eyes travel downward. Clarke was a beautiful sight, there was no denying it. Her skin was unscathed and creamy, her breasts were alluring and full. Gazing back up at a curious face, Lexa took the bra from her belt and held it out. “I looked,” she informed, watching as the blonde took the material.

 

“Am I clean?” Clarke asked, putting her bra back on.

 

“Yes,” Lexa answered.

 

“Let’s go,” Clarke turned around to walk toward the river bank and gazed up one last time at the starry night.

**Author's Note:**

> Just one of the many scenarios I wanted to happen after the amazing pauna. Thank you for reading!


End file.
